Riddles
by LikeNoOneIsWatching
Summary: Turns out, Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort, has a great niece. She is a first year at Hogwarts when Harry and the gang are fourth years. This is my little story about her friendship with the gang and their search for answers...
1. Opening Notes

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm SO new at this! I mean, I've read plenty of Fanfics on here, just never really wrote one before. Okay, this will be my first one, so I hope people actually take the time to read it. I hope it acutally goes some where and is somewhat good. It's for Harry Potter! So I was watching the 6th film with my brother the other evening and was thinking... what if Tom Riddle had family? Like a person or two. So that's what this story is gonna be. Let's just say that Tom has a Great Niece and she's new to Hogwarts... Does this idea sound decent? Would people actually read? Review if you'd like me to write this. I'm gonna try to have the first chapter or two up by the end of next week. I have exams this week, so it will be chaotic with the ending and beginning of terms.**


	2. Prologue

**Author's Note: All right, here it is! The prologue to my fanfiction, "Riddles". It basically give the background (what a prologue does) of the story and the main character, Clara. I will apologise in advance for any spelling errors in my stories. Please review! I need to know if people find my plotline of interest and want me to continue writing. I would love to continue, but I will only do so if people are actually reading and enjoying my stories. Feel free to message me with any additional thoughts of "Riddles".**

* * *

Prologue

Many questions arouse when discussing the topic of "He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named". Who is He? What is He? How did He become this way? Why did He choose this path? If one takes the time to ponder, answers can be found (for most of them, at least).

Born Tom Riddle on December 31, 1926 in London, England to Tom Riddle Sr. (a muggle) and Merope Gaunt, Voldemort is said to be the most powerful Dark Wizard in history. It is said that his father abandoned him and his mother died shortly after childbirth. These two statements can be backed with evidence. He was raised in an orphanage in the muggle world until Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, came and brought him to the school at the age of 11. However, this may not be fully factual.

Yes, Tom was raised in an orphanage. That part is certain. What happened to his parents may be the false truth. Some sources suggest that his parents simply put baby Tom up for adoption because they could not, or perhaps did not want to take care of him. These sources go on to say Tom has a younger brother...

Percival Riddle, as the documents do say, was born on October 11, 1936 to a Tom Riddle and a Merope Gaunt. Merope died after the birth of her second son. Percival was raised with his father in the muggle world until the age of seven when his father passed away and he went to live with his uncle, Morfin Gaunt, in northern England. Morfin was a wizard, just like Percival. He taught his nephew what he knew of wizardry until the day he sent Percival to attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France.

While at Beauxbatons, Percival met Teodora Dupree during his fifth year. The two began dating during their sixth year, and were to be married shortly after their graduation ceremony. They moved back to Percival's old town in England where Teodora gave birth to a son on June 9, 1958 which she and Percival named Abban Riddle.

Abban grew up in the muggle world, raised by wizard parents. He too attended Beauxbatons where he met his future wife, Annabelle Waldorf of London, England. Like his parents, Abban was to be married shortly after graduation. The two moved to London to help tend to Annabelle's ailing brother until his passing three years later. In 1983, Annabelle gave birth to her and Abban's first child, a girl, whom they named Clara.

Everything was going well. Abban had a steady job. Annabelle was able to stay home and take care of Clara. But all of that changed with one phone call...

One morning in 1987, the Riddle family received a phone call from a relative thought to be deceased, a relative by the name of Tom. Tom was Abban's uncle, making him the great uncle of Clara Riddle. He requested a visit to his nephew and his family. Not thinking of any possible dangers this request posed, Abban invited Tom to come for supper. Early that same evening, a knock was heard at the door. Abban answered it, expecting to see a normal looking man, his Uncle Tom. Instead, he opened the door to a man, at least what he thought was a man, in a black hooded cloak wearing several black robes and holding a wand in his right hand. Abban reached for his wand, but was too late. The man at the door had used _Avada Kedavra_, killing Abban right then and there.

Annabelle drew her wand, but _Stupefy_ hindered her attack. The man proceeded to walk over to where young Clara, at the age of four, was huddled in a corner. He slowly removed his hooded cloak, revealing a pale face with bloodshot eyes, a flat nose, and no lips, a horrifying sight for any eyes. His intentions were at that moment known. He did not intend to kill young Clara. Instead, he made the ceiling collapse, burying her in a pile of rubble. After doing just this, He fled.

Coming to some time later, Annabelle dug her daughter out of the rubble, using _Rennervate_ to wake her up. There house was now in ruins. Abban was dead. And to make matters worse, Clara's right leg was completely crushed, rendering it useless. _Episkey_ did not work. Nothing did. Annabelle brought her daughter to the hospital to see if muggles could heal it. There, she was told the damage was crippling. This did not mean, however, Clara would never be able to walk again. It simply meant she would need the use of a leg brace and a crutch to help with stability.

Clara never let this disability get her down. She learned to walk mostly unaided, that is without the use of the crutch. The brace slowed her down and gave her a bit of a limp, but those were two things she overlooked on a day to day basis. She attended school, had friends, and loved to play games, just like a normal child. This was, until her mother fell ill.

When Clara was only eight years old age, her mother became gravely ill with an unknown disease. She was forced to take care of her. This consisted of moving into a rundown flat, dropping out of school, and living off of a small sum of money. Unfortunately, Annabelle never regained her health. She passed on two years later in 1993, forcing newly orphaned Clara into an orphanage.

This is what the sources say. Since there really is a Clara Riddle who can trace her roots to having a great uncle Tom, this may in fact be the real story. Voldemort may have family after all, a great niece. No one can be sure...


End file.
